1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message processing device, a message processing system and a message processing method for exchanging messages with message servers on networks.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, many instruments have been developed for the purpose of reading and writing e-mails anywhere anytime, including small instruments such as a portable telephone incorporating a function for reading and writing e-mails and a dedicated instrument for reading and writing e-mails equipped with small display and input devices, and a notebook PC which is a general purpose PC in a portable size.
These instruments commonly encounter a dilemma that a compact size of an instrument suitable for portable use tends to spoil the convenience in operation due to small sizes of the display device and the input device on one hand, and larger sizes of the display device and the input devices desirable for the better convenience in operation tend to spoil the portability of an instrument on the other hand.
For this reason, it has been a fairly common practice for a single user to use multiple instruments each in its proper way, as in the case of carrying around a portable instrument for reading and writing e-mails while going out, and using another instrument different from a portable instrument such as PC for reading and writing e-mails while staying in the office or home, for example. However, in such a case, it has been difficult to operate an instrument such as PC that is used for reading and writing e-mails at the office or home, in conformity with data of the portable instrument without causing any contradiction.
As described, the conventional mail processing instruments have been associated with a problem that a consideration for the portability spoils the handling and a consideration for the handling spoils the portability. Moreover, in the case where a single user uses both an instrument with a good portability and an instrument with a good handling, certain e-mails can only be read or written by a specific instrument so that there has been a need to choose an instrument according to which e-mails one wishes to read or write. In other words, it has been impossible to realize a unified way of handling and managing e-mails.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a message processing device, a message processing system, and a message processing method which are capable of realizing both a portability and a unified way of handling and managing e-mails of a given user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a message processing device that has good portability and handling together, and a message processing system and a message processing method using such a message processing device.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a message processing device to be carried around by a user and used by being connected to different networks at different times, comprising: a registration unit configured to register a plurality of message servers which are distributedly located on a plurality of network, according to a command of the user; a determination unit configured to recognize a network to which the message processing device is currently connected, and determine communication methods for accessing the message servers registered by the registration unit; a memory unit configured to store messages in the message processing device; a message collection unit configured to collect messages destined to the user which are delivered from the message servers, using the communication methods determined by the determination unit, and storing the messages into the memory unit; and a message transmission unit configured to transmit the messages stored in the memory unit, in response to a request from another device for carrying out message input/output which is connected to the network to which the message processing device is currently connected.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a message processing device to be carried around by a user and used by being connected to different networks at different times, comprising: a notification unit configured to notify an address of the message processing device to another device for carrying out message input/output which is connected to a network to which the message processing device is currently connected; a memory unit configured to temporarily storing a transmission message entered from said another device, in response to a request from said another device; a message server selection unit configured to specify a selected message server which is reachable to a destination of the transmission message among a plurality of message servers which are distributedly located on a plurality of network; and a transfer unit configured to transfer the transmission message temporarily stored in the memory unit to the selected message server specified by the message server selection unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a message processing system for carrying out message exchanges with a plurality of message servers which are distributedly located on a plurality of network specified by a user, comprising: a message processing device to be carried around by the user and used by being connected to different networks at different times; and another device for carrying out message input/output with respect to the message processing device; wherein the message processing device includes: a notification unit configured to notify an address of the message processing device to said another device which is connected to a network to which the message processing device is currently connected; a memory unit configured to store messages in the message processing device; a message collection unit configured to collect messages destined to the user by accessing the message servers according to information regarding communication methods for accessing the message servers from the network to which the message processing device is currently connected, and storing the messages into the memory unit; a message transmission unit configured to transmit the messages stored in the memory unit, in response to a request from said another device; and a transfer unit configured to transfer a transmission message having a destination message server which is reachable from the network to which the message processing device is currently connected, among transmission messages entered from said another message, in response to a request from said another device.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a message processing method in a message processing device to be carried around by a user and used by being connected to different networks at different times, comprising the steps of: recognizing a network to which the message processing device is currently connected, and determining communication methods for accessing a plurality of message servers which are distributedly located on a plurality of network and registered in the message processing device in advance; collecting messages destined to the user which are delivered from the message servers, using the communication methods determined by the determining step, and storing the messages into a memory provided in the message processing device; and transmitting the messages stored in the memory, in response to a request from another device for carrying out message input/output which is connected to the network to which the message processing device is currently connected.